Nunca digan nunca
by Mr. Rogers Stark
Summary: Todos afirman que Anthony Edward Stark no es capaz de mantener una relación seria. Pero los siguientes sucesos no solo afirmaran lo contrario, sino que aprenderán que contra Tony no hay dios que pueda. Parejas: Stony Pepesha Hulkeye Thorki
1. Preámbulo

**_NUNCA DIGAN NUNCA_**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics _Marvel_. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics – _especialmente por las películas_ –. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y _sutil modificación_ para satisfacer la diversión – _y capricho_ – de un autor aburrido (?). _Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si, **a la mierda la paciencia.** _

**Título** : Nunca digan nunca

 **Pareja Principal** : Stony { Steve Rogers | Anthony Edward Stark }

 **Parejas Secundarias:** Pepesha { Natasha Romanoff | Virginia _Pepper_ Potts } | Hulkeye { Bruce Banner | Clint Barton } | Thorki { Thor Odison | Loki Laufeyson }

 **Insinuaciones de Parejas** : Pepperony { Anthony Edward Stark | Virginia _Pepper_ Potss }

 **Aclaraciones** :

—Diálogos—

 ** _—Pensamiento de los personajes_**

– _Intervenciones y aclaraciones_ –

 _« Recuerdos »_

[…] Aclaraciones del autor

 **Género** : Slash | Comedia | MPreg

 **Ranting** : T+

 **Comentarios** : Bueno, el principal objetivo de esto no era mas que molestar un rato. Es decir, molestar a los vengadores que nada tiene que ver. Lo admito, verlos intrigados, curiosos o en situaciones inverosímiles es. . . divertido. En especial si Tony es quien tiene que ver con esas situaciones, como siempre; tan natura. Pobre Cap, tal vez sufra un poco, o disfrute; todo depende de la perspectiva, supongo.

En cuanto a tema aparte, tal vez si leyeron el genero, este fic tendrá _MPreg_. Pero nada de alguna idiotez como quedar embarazados por simple magia de la escritura o alguna idiotez que no tenga una razón lógica. Admito que me gusta la idea que tengan hijos, pero ya sea adoptando o – _si hay embarazo_ – con una lógica. De lo contrario; **no**. Pero esta tendrá su explicación, y lugar, cuando sea correcto y necesario. Porque no, señores, no crean que en el primer capitulo todos terminaran embarazados; las cosas se dan a su tiempo – _luego de un largo suceso de diversión para lectores y autor_ –. Pero tendrá su lugar. _Eso ténganlo por seguro._

 ** _No busquen la lógica en donde no la hay._**

 **Summary Completo:** Todos afirman que Anthony Edward Stark no es capaz de mantener una relación seria. Pero los siguientes sucesos no solo afirmaran lo contrario, sino que aprenderán que contra Tony no hay dios que pueda.

 ** _[—]_**

 _Preámbulo_

 ** _[—]_**

 _"En otras noticias, fuertes rumores afirman que el polémico Tony Stark, también conocido como IronMan, ha establecido una relación formal con una figura que aún no se ha dado a conocer. Muchos han afirmado, a propias palabras del susodicho, que una relación **seria** le es suficiente aliciente para olvidarse un poco de sus tan polémicas fiestas. Sin embargo, entrevistas directas con el millonario no han logrado obtener una confirmación…"_

—Ya no saben que inventar— cambiando de canal, Barton soltó un bufido en un intento de encontrar algo interesante entre las programaciones, intentando pasar por algo la – _a su parecer_ – ridícula noticia.

—Las probabilidades de que Stark mantenga una relación estable son las mismas de que Fury recupere su ojo— contra todo pronóstico, la viuda se hizo escuchar en la sala con una comparación que a muchos les resulto exuberante. Y aquella mueca de indiferencia, la tranquilidad de la que tanto se jactaba, solo fue el incentivo para que sutiles risas y carcajadas se hicieran espacio en el lugar.

—¿No mantenía una relación con Virginia?— Loki, quien como condena debía vivir el resto de sus días en el planea que ansió tanto conquistar, se mostraba indiferente, aislado de la atmosfera de los demás, apenas soltando algún comentario de vez en vez; aunque sus brillantes ojos verdes nunca abandonaron las páginas del libro entre sus manos. Ni siquiera cuando la mirada de todos los presentes, incluso de la aludida, se viraron hacia su persona.

—Una entre millones— soltó en son de burla el arquero, desentendiendo el ambiente que por instantes se había instalado, provocando sutiles risas en el resto —. Admitámoslo, se imposible que eso vuelva a suceder—

—¿Qué cosa es imposible que vuelva a suceder?— la voz del millonario corto toda respuesta o continuación a la charla, captando la atención de los presentes de manera inmediata.

Ahí, entrando por la puerta de la sala, la figura del genio se hacía paso con tranquilidad y elegancia; una de sus finas cejas curvándose a la espera de la respuesta que nadie parecía desear entregar. Y no es que no pudiera interrogar a su IA para que le explicara lo que sucedía, o pudiera hacer una pregunta más directa a quienes sabia no podían mentirle; dígase Banner o Thor. Sin embargo las expresiones de algunos lograban ser el aliciente más que suficiente para que los habladores fueran lo que explicaran la situación.

—¿Nadie responde? Estaba seguro de que tendrían más que decir, digo, hace un momento…—

—Solo hablábamos de que no eres capaz de mantener una relación seria— cortando lo que, estaba seguro, sería un largo monologo de castaño, Natasha prefirió tomar las cosas por el camino corto. Tan directa y sin remordimientos como siempre —¿No deberías desmentir esos rumores de que sales con alguien? La prensa se está volviendo loca—

Por unos instantes el silencio se prolongó por el lugar, las miradas viajando por los rostros de los presentes, esperando la reacción que no se había presentado aún. Natasha, tan natural y seria como solo ella puede ser, observaba al castaño desde su lugar sin inmutarse; Pepper, a su lado, no había hecho más que soltar un suspiro ante las palabras de su pareja, tal vez ya acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones, aunque no por eso lo podía aceptar tan fácilmente. Por otro lado, los demás presentes en la sala no sabían si soltar una risa ante la situación o mantener la compostura ante algún arrebato – _desconocido_ – de millonario; porque todos podían coincidir en que las reacciones de Stark eran impredecibles e incontrolables. Aunque, tal vez en el fondo, algunos tenían una sutil preocupación de cómo se tomaría aquello el genio.

—…¿Por qué he de desmentir algo que es verdad?— cortando el silencio, el castaño pareció encogerse de hombros luego de minutos de haber estado sumergido en su mente. Sin dar a entender si era para asimilar las palabras de la pelirroja, medir sus palabras o simplemente interesando en alguna situación tercera que nada tenía que ver con los dichos.

—¿Qué?— Pepper fue la primera en reaccionar del grupo, observando a su amigo y jefe con algo más allá de la sorpresa y curiosidad. Tal vez la decepción de saber que el castaño mantenía algo tan serio como una relación y no se había molestado en comentárselo, aun con todos los años que compartieron y los que llevaban conociéndose; al menos esos pensamientos rondaron su mente hasta que pudo volver en sí, pudo poner en orden sus ideas recordándose que el genio hacia las cosas y daba por sentado – _sin asegurarse_ – que todos tenían dichos conocimientos.

—¿Tu, en una relación seria? ¿Es alguna clase de broma, Stark?— la Viuda Negra, aun escéptica, observo al genio con lo que podía identificarse fácilmente como una burlona sonrisa.

—Me sorprende, Señorita Romanoff, que no se haya enterado antes. Creí que con sus… múltiples identidades, descubrir algo tan sencillo no le sería un reto— sin amedrentarse, el hombre se recargo a un lado del sofá, cruzándose de brazos, dispuesto a continuar —. Pero supongo que la subestime, lastima, me equivoque— encogiéndose de hombros pareció dispuesto a retirarse de lugar sin agregar más.

—¿Quién es?— Barton, negándose a desperdiciar la oportunidad, había soltado la pregunta que solo confirmaría lo que habían estado negando hacia instantes.

—¿Mh? ¿Quién es quien?—

—Tu pareja, Tony, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?— mostrando genuina curiosidad, Banner limpiaba sus lentes sin apartar la mirada de su hermano de ciencias.

—No preguntaron, creí que se darían cuenta solos. Bueno, tal vez no Thor— agrego por lo bajo, provocando una mueca en el rubio —. Lo siento, risitos, pero eres bastante colgado—

—¿Quién es, Stark?—

—Ya que lo pregunta de esa forma, Señorita Romanoff…— el hombre, aun cruzado de brazos, continuo el camino que había pausado, directo a la salida —no me dan ganas de responderle— soltó con burla mal disimulada, provocando una mueca en más de uno de los presentes que, con reproche, estaban dispuestos a reclamarle —. Diviértanse averiguándolo ustedes mismos, señores—

Y así como había llegado, el hombre desapareció por uno de los pasillos de la torre, seguramente directo hasta su taller en donde había estado las últimas horas. A sus espaldas, entre sorprendidos e intrigados, el resto de los habitantes de la torre no podían más que debatirse internamente en quien era la pareja del millonario, en como había sucedido aquello frente a sus narices. Pero, y más importante, era en como descubrirían quien era la enigmática persona.

 _ **[—]**_

—¿De qué te ríes?—

Entrando por la puerta de cristal de su taller, el millonario no podía retener las risas que amenazaban con convertirse en sonoras carcajadas. Y es que no se le había pasado por alto las expresiones de quienes estaban unos pisos más arriba, ahora seguramente cuestionándose como proceder y conocer a la misma persona que estaba sentada en un sillón dentro de su taller. Lastimosamente para todos ellos, el solo desearlo o atosigarlo a preguntas no les iba a funcionar, ni mucho menos esas ridículas habilidades de espías de las que algunos se jactaban. Por supuesto que no, él, Anthony Edward Stark, quería jugar, quería divertirse, quería gozar cada instante de ahora en adelante; tal vez un sentimiento meramente infantil, aquella malicia que siempre le acompañaba, que le impulsaba una y mil veces a usar a todos a su alrededor como blancos de broma.

Y tal vez otro poco como venganza ¿y cómo no? Comprendía, por supuesto, que no fuera la imagen a una relación formal. Pero de ahí a que lo dijeran con tanta soltura, que afirmaran que él no podría sostener algo tan serio como una relación ¡Incluso cuando llevaba haciéndolo frente a sus narices! Y peor aún, que no notaran que tenía una relación ¿No eran sus amigos? ¿No se suponía que convivía con ellos – _para su condena_ – en la misma torre? ¿Y ahora decían que él no podía mantener una relación? ¡Ja! Ya verían todos ellos. No solo podía mantener una relación, no solo podía tomársela en serio – _porque lo hacía, y la disminución de las fiestas a las que asistía era prueba de ello_ –, sino también arreglárselas para molestarlos hasta el cansancio hasta que decidieran poder ver claramente quien había logrado – _con esfuerzo_ – controlar tanta excentricidad del millonario.

O al menos la mayor parte.

—Nada importante, Cap— con un movimiento de su mano, restándole importancia al asunto, se acercó hacia el rubio para terminar casi sentándose sobre él —. Quería proponerle algo, Capitán— murmurando prácticamente sobre sus labios, la sonrisa que curvo los labios del castaño fue suficiente preparación para el rubio, sabiendo que aquella idea que ahora rondaba por la cabeza del menor no saldría hasta que se manifestara en la realidad. Y él, por cómo iban las cosas, terminaría involucrado.

—¿Qué harás ahora, Tony?— con expresión tal vez algo abatida, el militar tomo de la masculina cintura a su pareja; vale, tal vez estuviera intrigado y preocupado por la idea que este fuera a proponerle, pero eso no evitaba que la imperiosa necesidad de estrecharlo cada vez más cerca de su cuerpo menguara.

—Solo… quiero proponerle un juego—

Sonriendo cada vez más, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del rubio, ahora realmente preocupado por lo que pudiera salir de la mente de su pareja. Porque algo muy dentro de sí, tal vez esa vocecita que solía gritar en momentos de peligro, ahora parecía en un estado de alerta inminente; solo esperando, implorando, que el castaño no quisiera llevar eso a extremos de los cuales luego no pudiera sacarlo.

 _ **[—]**_

—no tiene mucho que agregar— Bien, sin mucho que agregar; Johan, Grimy, espero les gustara, ya que ustedes siempre me siguen en esta locura-fanatismo de esta pareja LOL

Espero les gustara y hasta el próximo capitulo~

P.D.: Para las personas afortunadas, o curiosas, que encuentren este mismo fic publicado en un WordPress, es mio. Simplemente tuve ganas de publicarlo aqui.


	2. Capítulo 1

_Capítulo 1_

 ** _[—]_**

—Lo lamento, Señorita Romanoff, pero no tiene la autorización para acceder a la información— un bufido colectivo se hizo escuchar en medio de la amplia cocina del lugar en respuesta a las palabras de la IA.

Habían pasado apenas unos días desde que Tony – _tal vez jugando con ellos, tal vez no_ – había aceptado abiertamente estar teniendo una relación formal, aquella que no eran más que rumores para los periodistas, ahora era una realidad inminente para ellos. Al menos hasta donde la palabra del millonario valía. Porque, a pesar de haber recibido el pase libre para investigar y ahondar tanto como les fuera posible en la privacidad del millonario, algunos – _Natasha_ – aún estaban escépticos sobre dicha relación, esperando – _en parte_ – descubrir que no era más que una broma más del castaño en la que todos cayeron irremediablemente. Pero lo que pensaron como un objetivo sencillo, tal vez invadir el sistema de seguridad de la habitación y/o taller del sujeto en cuestionas, incluso invadir el sistema de seguridad de JARVIS, resultaron no ser como esperaban.

Pero al menos lograron descubrir que, cuando el castaño se proponía a resguardar su privacidad, tenía una peculiar seguridad en su habitación que – _para su sorpresa_ – contaba con una clave de seguridad y cerradura impenetrable ¿y las ventanas? Ya de por si estas estaban polarizadas, ahora agregando que fueron blindadas para evitar cualquier tipo de alteración no deseada.

Y eso dejaba como última opción a la IA; JARVIS, con acceso total a cada rincón de la torre ¿resultado? Sistema de seguridad impenetrable, claves y códigos que ni el mejor hacker de SHIELD pudo atravesar, solo para recibir a respuesta de que Stark – _previendo tales actitudes del grupo_ – se había encargado de actualizar. Al final, solo el genio podría echar abajo su propia creación.

Él o algún genio que pueda superarlo. _Si existiera._

—¿No creen estar exagerando?— como voz de la razón, Pepper observo a los presentes con un suspiro ansiando salir de sus labios. Los últimos días, en más de una ocasión, le había tocado presenciar los intentos para poder obtener algo de información; resultando inútil y una pérdida de tiempo —Tarde o temprano Tony se olvidara y les dirá, o tal vez simplemente se le escape o esa persona aparezca por si sola—

—O tal vez nunca aparezca— Natasha, en un tono bajo, había agregado a la suma de posibilidades. Aun conservando la posibilidad de que todo haya sido solo una broma más —. Solo tenemos su palabra como confirmación. Y conocemos a Stark, le encanta gastar bromas—

—No creo que llegue tan lejos…— Banner, revolviendo aun su taza de café, se encogió sutilmente de hombros. Convenciéndose a sí mismo de que su _hermano de ciencias_ no iría tan lejos como para hacerles creer que mantenía una relación; tal vez mezclándose con los deseos de que así sea y pueda ver, finalmente, a alguien capaz de mantenerle el ritmo a Tony Stark —. Sería mucho, incluso para él—

—¿Lo crees, Bruce?— Clint, tan escéptico como su compañera, aún tenía en mente que ambas posibilidades podían ser una realidad inminente. Por un lado una relación de la que ninguno nunca supo nada, que de la nada el millonario daba crédito ¿solo así? Tal vez admitía que algunas posibilidades existían. Pero eran mayores las probabilidades de que no fueran más que especulaciones y el millonario decidiera jugar con todos ellos, haciéndoles perder el tiempo —Seria cuestionarnos primero si conoce de limites—

—Buenos días— cortando el ritmo de la conversación, ingresando por la puerta de la cocina, el Capitán entraba con la usual sonrisa que todas las mañanas les dedicaba. Tranquilo como siempre, tal vez lejos de preocupaciones u obsesiones, contradictorio a ellos; aunque admitían que no era de extrañar que Rogers no se haya inmiscuido deliberadamente en la privacidad del genio para descubrir una pareja enigmática y – _posiblemente_ – inexistente —¿Les sucede algo?—

Llamando la atención de los presentes, Steve pareció escrutar las facciones de los ahora presentes en el comedor, como buscando alguna respuesta o insinuación a lo que pueda ser el causante de aquellas facciones tan desganadas. Y no es que no lo supiera, o al menos intuyera, que toda la culpa lo tenía su pareja y su extraño juego; por supuesto que lo sabía, si desde que Tony le había propuesto aquel _juego_ no había parado de reírse a la menor oportunidad, como si recordara sus travesuras en los momentos a solas, solo para regodearse en su propia diversión. Incluso había intentado persuadirlo, bueno, mejor dicho había intentado convencer al castaño de dar marcha atrás en aquella locura; especialmente luego de haber visto a Natasha colgada en la ventana una mañana, casi provocándole un infarto; hasta que Tony, tan _amablemente_ , le aclaro que nada podía verse desde el exterior y no podría ser cambiado ¿era necesario decir que, sin importar lo que el castaño dijo, no tuvo reparos en correr al baño para poder cambiarse sin aquella horrible sensación de estar siendo vigilado?

Desde esa ocasión ahora las _visitas nocturnas_ se hacían en la seguridad de su habitación, sin la sensación de que en cualquier momento alguien estaría del otro lado de su ventana para intentar forzarla. Porque – _a obra de cualquier deidad_ – nadie parecía tenerlo entre sus posibilidades; lo cual ahora resultaba como ventaja, puesto que no debería preocuparse por alguien intentando entrar en su habitación y, especialmente, no tendría que renunciar a la compañía del castaño.

Aunque podía admitir cierta culpa al escuchar a sus compañeros intentando forzar la puerta de la habitación de Stark, aun cuando este estaba en su cama durmiendo con la mayor tranquilidad.

—Bueno…—

—Aún no sabe con quién se acuesta Stark— Loki, haciendo finalmente su aparición por la puerta de la cocina, seguido posteriormente por su hermano, no se midió al momento de cortar la posible explicación del arquero. Su disconformidad ante la curiosidad era notorias, como en la mayoría de los presentes. Y es que a nadie le agradaba saber que algo se estaba ocultando en sus propias narices, que estaba a solo unos pasos y no podían tener acceso. Era un golpe duro a su orgullo y ego —¿Tiene alguna idea, Capitán Rogers?—

—No, ninguna— sonriendo tenuemente, el rubio comenzó a hacer un desayuno sencillo para todos los presentes, continuando la rutina de todas las mañanas. Ahora también utilizada para evadir el tema tanto como el fuera posible; era un hombre honesto, alguien que repudiaba engañar y, aun a pesar de haberse dejado convencer por Tony, no podía evitar evadir aquellas discusiones tanto como le fuera posible — **No es engaño, solo evasión,** repitiéndose una y otra vez la misma frase, intentaba continuar con sus labores.

—¿No han pensado en un hombre?— Thor, lanzando una de sus tantas ideas, soltó como una sugerencia que – _para los ojos de los presentes_ –resultaba ridícula. Al menos para la mayoría, porque tales palabras casi lograban que el Capitán derramara el café sobre los huevos con tocino que estaba cocinando.

—¿Stark gay?— Natasha, tal vez disimulando mal la diversión en sus palabras, no pudo evitar la imagen que tomaba forma en su mente. No había sido una idea que pasara en primer lugar, es decir, Tony tenía una larga y extensa fama de playboy, sin contar la interminable lista de mujeres que habían pasado entre sus sabanas; la idea de que fuera gay había sido descartada casi de forma inconsciente —Ahora que lo pienso, tendría sentido. Tal vez su muy activa vida sexual no sea más que la compensación y negación hacia su homosexualidad—

—¿Estás hablando en serio?— Clint, incrédulo ante las palabras de su amiga, solo se atrevió a soltar una carcajada ante la idea —¿Y quién sería el desafortunado?—

—¿No se están adelantando?— la voz de la rubia logro cortar el hilo de la conversación, sacando finalmente a todos de la burbuja de ideas inverosímiles de su cabeza. No es que intentara defender de alguna forma a su amigo o borrar aquella idea de su mente, sino que intentaba fijar nuevamente el rumbo a lo realmente importante. Porque ella, más que nadie, sabía que el castaño – _lejos de lo que muchos pensaban_ – le importaba poco y nada el género de su pareja.

—Buenos días, señores— y, entrando por la puerta, el causante de aquella situación en la cocina; con una gran sonrisa, paso seguro y desinteresado, podía dejar en evidencia el orgullo y la soberbia con la que el millonario se movía en el lugar. Ajeno, indiferente o ignorante de lo que se estaba discutiendo, o sobre los cuestionamientos de su orientación sexual —¿Cómo amanecieron? ¿Cansados de intentar forzar mi puerta?— se burló al tiempo que tomaba asiento, recibiendo en poco tiempo su correspondiente desayuno —Gracias, Cap—

—¿Eres gay?— Loki, quien no tenía la menor intención de quedarse con la curiosidad o la incertidumbre de si debía aumentar la gama de posibilidades, soltó de una vez lo que pasaba por la mente de todos.

—¿Qué?— la expresión de sorpresa del millonario, y el hecho de que haya detenido sus acciones para observarlos a todos, pareció dar pie a que tal posibilidad sería desechada así como llego —Creí que la Señorita Potts ya les había dicho que era bisexual, esperen, ¿no lo sabían?— apuntándolos con su dedo, sosteniendo su taza de café en su mano libre, la sonrisa burlona del hombre solo logro aumentar a frustración en los presentes —¿Y ustedes se hacen llamar amigos? Que decepcionante—

—No vamos por ahí averiguando la sexualidad de todos, Stark—

—No, estoy seguro que no, Señorita Múltiples identidades. Pero no es que yo vaya ocultándolo— encogiéndose de hombros, restándole la debida importancia al asunto —. En fin, ¿les he complicado su búsqueda? Digo, ahora tiene que ampliar sus posibilidades ¿cierto? ¿O ya tiene candidatos?—

Era obvio para todos que lo único que el millonario deseaba lograr era provocarlos, avivar las llamas de la frustración y la confusión, orillarlos tanto como le fuera posible; porque las burlas, bromas y comentarios eran siempre acompañados con aquella socorra sonrisa, con aquel aire de superioridad y orgullo que el hombre nunca parecía abandonar. Y aun ahora lograban cuestionarse como alguien podría realmente soportarlo, como podría alguien seguirle el ritmo ¿Cómo alguien podría siquiera lidiar con Tony Stark? Y es ahí cuando las candidatas, y ahora candidatos, parecían esfumarse en el aire, evaporándose sin poder llegar a tener una mínima oportunidad de avanzar.

—¿Por qué no das pistas? Te terminaras aburriendo, lo sabes. Nosotros caminamos sobre arenas movedizas, podrías hacer el juego más interesante lanzando alguna señal— Banner, tal vez uno de los pocos – _incluyendo a Pepper_ – que podía lidiar con el castaño, que podía comprender mínimamente lo que aquella mente confabuladora podía ocultar, había jugado finalmente sus cartas. Una movida arriesgada pero que, esperaba, rindiera sus frutos.

—Muy listo, Doctor— entrecerrando la mirada, Tony paso su mirada por cada uno de los presentes, deteniéndose más de lo necesario en su rubio amante, como si esperara algún tipo de señal para no hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Aunque, siendo sincero, eso no lo detendría —. Mi pareja es hombre— soltó al fin, demasiado concentrado en la expresión de sobresalto que el atemporal soldado había intentado disimular, haciéndole sonreír en el proceso.

Al final, tal vez terminaría divirtiéndose más de lo que creía.

 ** _[—]_**

—Tony, ¿Por qué no simplemente terminas con esto?— una vez más en lo que iba de semana, Steve intento persuadir a su pareja de concluir aquel juego que solo parecía ir empeorando con el pasar del día. Pero, como podía intuirlo, no tendría resultados, recibiendo siempre la misma respuesta.

—Solo es un juego, Capi, relájese y diviértase, disfrútelo. Además, puede dejar de preocuparse de que alguien vea su magnífica desnudez por la mañana, ya han dejado de intentar forzar las ventanas— riendo ante sus propias palabras, sin apartar la mirada del motor sobre su escritorio, continúo con su trabajo sin ser consciente de la mirada de reproche de su pareja.

—Te lo estas tomando demasiado a la ligera, Stark. Tal vez a ti no te moleste que se metan en tu vida privada, pero a mí no me agrada— tal vez sonando un poco más duro de lo que pretendió, el rubio no pudo evitar endurecer sutilmente sus facciones. Y es que, aun a pesar de que las cosas parecían calmarse, él bien sabía que solo era la calma antes de la tormenta; era solo cuestión de tiempo para que todo lo que antes habían hecho se vuelva un simple juego de niños para lo que tenían planeado. Y el, bajo ningún concepto, quería a nadie metiendo las narices en su privacidad; muchas gracias —¿Por qué no simplemente se los dices y ya?—

—Vamos, Rogers, no es para tanto. Estas haciendo una tormenta de un vaso de agua— indiferente, tal vez ajeno a lo que sus palabras pudieran estar ocasionando en su amante, el castaño parecía no querer abandonar la idea que bien plantada tenía en mente —. Simplemente no se los quiero decir ¿de acuerdo? ¿Es que ahora vienes a decirme que lo haga público? Porque te recuerdo, Steve, que el primero en no querer decirlo eras tú— finalmente girando en su propia silla, hizo frente al rubio que, apretando con fuerza sus puños, no desvió por un instante su mirada.

—¿De eso se trata esto? ¡Tony, por dios! ¡Actúas como un crio! Acordamos que se los diríamos y luego vienes a decir que prefiere que ellos lo descubran ¿para qué?—

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Estaba sobre sus narices! Si ninguno se ha dado cuenta es que son un grupo de idiotas— chasqueando la lengua, se paró de su lugar negándose a continuar con aquella discusión —. Simplemente déjalo estar, Rogers, ya lo averiguaran o no. Quien sabe—

—Mientras, claro, te siguen buscando amantes de vaya saber dónde— rebatió con los brazos cruzados, sin apartar su celeste mirada de la figura del contrario, quien se detuvo a mitad de camino —. Si no les dices tú, les digo yo—

—No te atrevas, Steve— dándose la vuelta para mirarlo, entrecerró la mirada para hacerle frente.

La molestia bullendo en sus cuerpos, la frustración que parecía recorrer la torre ahora haciendo mella en sus cuerpos. Porque aquella situación, a pesar de que tenía su grado de diversión, también los estaba sofocando; tal vez producto de la frustración, la tensión sexual que los acompañaba en cada instante de sus momentos a solas. Porque, desde la declaración del castaño en la cocina, la situación había empeorado. Ahora no solo habían intentado invadir la privacidad del castaño, sino también que lo vigilaban, complicando, obligándolo a tener que reducir – _eliminar_ – las visitas nocturnas a la recamara del militar. Y eso no había resultado agradable para ninguno.

—Pruébame, Stark—

 ** _[—]_**

—Es suficiente, nadie parece encajar con el perfil— dejando caer otra de las tantas carpetas sobre la mesa de centro, Clint se recostó sobre el respaldo del sillón para intentar relajar sus músculos tensionados.

—Tal vez la señorita Pepper tenga más facilidad para identificar alguien que encaje— agrego el doctor con una sutil sonrisa, aun observando las carpetas que Natasha había traído en un intento de obtener candidatos que pudieran ocupar el puesto de amante–pareja– _loquesea_ del millonario.

—Pepper está trabajando— explico rápidamente la pelirroja.

—¿Y porque buscar fuera si puede estar dentro?— el dios de la mentira, con una peculiar sonrisa entre sus labios, desvió finalmente la vista de la lectura que hasta el momento había estado manteniendo. Sus ojos esmeralda parecieron escrutar los rostros interesados de los presentes —Se ocupan tanto de buscar a personas del entorno _lejano_ de Edward, ¿Por qué no buscan entre los más allegados? ¿No es lo más lógico?—

—¿Cómo el amigo Steve?— como una posibilidad remota, Thor había soltado el primer nombre que había pasado por su mente ante las palabras de su hermano. Una persona cercana, un allegado, que fácilmente podía atribuir a alguien que pasara tiempo con el genio, que pareciera estar pendiente de él y que – _en cierta forma_ – comprendiera lo que este muchas veces tratara de decir. Que lo comprendiera o pudiera seguirle el ritmo; y eso era algo que había visto hacer muy bien a Steve. Es decir, no muchos podían soportar ir de compras con Tony Stark sin caer en el proceso.

—Puede ser una posibilidad— agrego vagamente el moreno, restándole importancia para volver a su lectura, como si no hubiera dicho nada en primer lugar.

—Es ridículo, estamos hablando del Capitán. Esos dos se matarían antes de llegar a algo— Barton, negando levemente, no pudo evitar la imagen mental de aquellos dos en algún tipo de contacto más íntimo y pasional; estremeciéndose en el proceso.

—Pero no hay que descartar, ambos han estado llevándose bastante bien este último tiempo—

Con sus últimas palabras el doctor se volvió el foco de la mirada de todos los presentes, tan sumergidos en sus ideas y las probabilidades de que aquella fuera real. Es decir, era difícil poder imaginar al tan recto y honesto Capitán América en una relación con un hombre tan libertino y egocéntrico como IronMan. Dos polos opuestos que precian repelerse, que entraban en corto con solo estar en la misma habitación; vamos, que hasta un simple intercambio de palabras, comentarios mal ubicados era suficiente para que esos dos se enfrascaran en una pelea de la que ninguno deseaba saber. Pero, y pensándolo en retrospectiva, los opuestos se atraen ¿cierto? Tal vez si se pensaba con mayor detenimiento no fuera tan ridícula y extraña la idea.

—¡Eres un estúpido, Rogers!— el grito exaltado y molesto del millonario se hizo eco entre los pasillos de la torre.

—¡Sal de mi camino, Stark, ya es suficiente!— para sorpresa de muchos, la molesta voz del siempre tranquilo y controlado capitán se alzó por sobre la del millonario.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, lo lamentaras! ¡Te lo juro!—

—¡Ya lo estoy lamentando, tenlo por seguro! ¡A un lado, soldado!—

—¡No soy un maldito soldado para que me des ordenes! ¡Eras un maldito dramático, _anciano_!— apareciendo finalmente por la puerta, ambos hombres parecían observarse con genuina molestia, casi a un solo paso de lanzarse uno contra otro en una pelea de la que – _sabían_ – todos debían evitar.

—¡Y tú eres un maldito egocéntrico infantil! ¡Ya madura de una vez!—

—¡Si tanto te molesta, entonces vete! ¡Como si alguien fuera a necesitarte!—

Parándose de sus lugares, el resto de los vengadores estaba dispuesto a intervenir al notar como aquello lentamente parecía irse perdiendo de control, como las manos de ambos se apretaban en puños, conteniendo las ganas de golpearse mutuamente. Y es que a pesar de ser una de sus tantas peleas, esta parecía irse cada vez más lejos, sobrepasándolos, incitándolos a ir a un nivel al que aún no habían accedido y que, habían rogado los demás, nunca llegaran. Y fue como si esta idea finalmente llegara a la mente de los involucrados que, con todo el autocontrol que aun conservaban, se habían apartado del otro para tomar rumbos diferentes.

Steve, a grandes zancadas, sin siquiera percatarse de los espectadores e intentando no virar la mirada hacia su pareja, había tomado rumbo directo hacia el ascenso; en estos momentos la idea de tomar su motocicleta y perderse entre las calles de la ciudad era una idea tan tentadora como tranquilizadora. Al menos lo suficiente como para intentar olvidarse de todo lo que tanto lo agobiaba.

Tony, sin embargo, sin moverse de su lugar, había soltado un golpe directo contra la pared a su lado; intentando liberar su frustración, la molestia y la irritación de la que su cuerpo era preso. No había detenido al rubio, no había ido tras él y tampoco estaba en sus planes hacerlo. El cómo había terminado en aquella situación, sabía, no era más que el producto de la frustración de la que vieron presos en consecuencia de la situación actual. Sin embargo aún tenía el suficiente autocontrol como para que – _al menos una parte_ – de su mente pudiera pensar correctamente y saber que debía calmarse antes de hacer nada. Teniendo como única opción, como tantas otras veces, encerrarse en su taller con sus creaciones; algo que no tardó en hacer.

—Bien, eso descarta a Steve— encogiéndose de hombros, la pelirroja se permitió relajarse por unos instantes al ver que la pelea finalmente había terminado.

Sin embargo, ellos volvían a estar en la nada.

 ** _[—]_**

Bien, admito que –en si– tengo varios capítulos escritos, pero no es como si vaya a subirlos todos de golpe. Bueno, no al menos tan directamente, por el contrario, iré subiéndolos según observe la aceptación y los lectores que vayan siguiéndolo, interesándose en él. Ya sea con un comentario, un follow o lo que prefieran; pero han de tener en cuenta que cuando no se tiene respuesta por el lado de los lectores, la perspectiva de seguir publicando decae. No sé, dependiendo como esto siga avanzando, tal vez comience a publicar las otras tramas que están rondando por mi cabeza; son muchas, y normalmente suelo escribirlas únicamente para propia diversión, tal vez cambie. Todo depende.

Un extra a agregar, no busquen una lógica establecida a este trama ¿motivo? Si bien se mantiene un _razonamiento_ , esta historia no es más que una broma, son situaciones hilarantes, son las ganas de ver a todos los vengadores –y allegados– en ridículas situaciones. **_Porque todos sabemos que la Viuda Negra se hubiera dado cuenta de la relación de Steve y Tony._** ¿Pero que es la diversión si todos no están incluidos?

En fin, espero les gustara este capítulo. Para **_MenteEnBlanco_** , agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de dejar un comentario en esta historia; lo mismo para aquellos que le agregaron a alerta y favoritos.

Por cierto, ¿Cómo creen que los vengadores descubrirán esta relación? Escuchar –leer– sus suposiciones siempre es divertido, además de dar más oportunidades a que cambien las posibilidades.

Nada está escrito en piedra.

¡Nos vemos!

P.D.: Un review es el motor de un escritor.


	3. Capítulo 2

**_NUNCA DIGAN NUNCA_**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics _Marvel_. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics – _especialmente por las películas_ –. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y _sutil modificación_ para satisfacer la diversión – _y capricho_ – de un autor aburrido (?). _Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si, **a la mierda la paciencia.** _

**Título** : Nunca digan nunca

 **Pareja Principal** : Stony { Steve Rogers | Anthony Edward Stark }

 **Parejas Secundarias:** Pepesha { Natasha Romanoff | Virginia _Pepper_ Potts } | Hulkeye { Bruce Banner | Clint Barton } | Thorki { Thor Odison | Loki Laufeyson }

 **Insinuaciones de Parejas** : Pepperony { Anthony Edward Stark | Virginia _Pepper_ Potss }

 **Aclaraciones** :

—Diálogos—

 ** _—Pensamiento de los personajes_**

– _Intervenciones y aclaraciones_ –

 _« Recuerdos »_

[…] Aclaraciones del autor

 **Género** : Slash | Comedia | MPreg

 **Ranting** : T+

 **Comentarios** : Bueno, el principal objetivo de esto no era mas que molestar un rato. Es decir, molestar a los vengadores que nada tiene que ver. Lo admito, verlos intrigados, curiosos o en situaciones inverosímiles es. . . divertido. En especial si Tony es quien tiene que ver con esas situaciones, como siempre; tan natura. Pobre Cap, tal vez sufra un poco, o disfrute; todo depende de la perspectiva, supongo.

En cuanto a tema aparte, tal vez si leyeron el genero, este fic tendrá _MPreg_. Pero nada de alguna idiotez como quedar embarazados por simple magia de la escritura o alguna idiotez que no tenga una razón lógica. Admito que me gusta la idea que tengan hijos, pero ya sea adoptando o – _si hay embarazo_ – con una lógica. De lo contrario; **no**. Pero esta tendrá su explicación, y lugar, cuando sea correcto y necesario. Porque no, señores, no crean que en el primer capitulo todos terminaran embarazados; las cosas se dan a su tiempo – _luego de un largo suceso de diversión para lectores y autor_ –. Pero tendrá su lugar. _Eso ténganlo por seguro._

 ** _No busquen la lógica en donde no la hay._**

 **Summary Completo:** Todos afirman que Anthony Edward Stark no es capaz de mantener una relación seria. Pero los siguientes sucesos no solo afirmaran lo contrario, sino que aprenderán que contra Tony no hay dios que pueda.

 ** _[—]_**

 _Capítulo 2_

 ** _[—]_**

—Tony—

—Steve—

Las miradas de ambos hombres chocaron, aun en la oscuridad que los envolvía, en el silencio de la noche. Las expresiones de cada uno eran más que suficientes para expresar lo que las palabras no podían exponer, el arrepentimiento mezclándose con la disconformidad, el anhelo envuelto en la necesidad. No tenían prisas de llenar el espacio con palabras, y no solo por el hecho de ser los únicos despiertos a tan altas horas de la noche, tampoco por la necesidad de que aquella calma – _tan extraña en este último tiempo_ – se cortara por su culpa. A pesar de que agradecían que, al menos por aquella noche, los demás miembros del equipo decidieran descansar de su investigación, permitiendo instantes de tranquilidad para la pareja; la misma que ahora, aun parados en el marco de la puerta del millonario, se observaban intentando definir las facciones contrarias en medio de la oscuridad.

Steve había acudido a la habitación del castaño, luego de llegar tarde de aquel recorrido por las calles de NY que le permitió calmar la frustración, dándole la oportunidad de pensar fríamente. Si bien aún seguía disconforme con aquel juego que su pareja se empeñaba en mantener, también era consciente de que ambos habían estado bajo presión, siempre vigilados e intentando mantener oculto lo que antes no les había costado tanto. Sin embargo la lejanía del castaño había sido motivo más que suficiente, incentivo necesario como para intentar controlarse, para intentar continuar en aquel juego que su amante no deseaba dejar atrás. Pero eso, por nada en el mundo, podría cambiar que lo necesitaba, que lo anhelaba y que la distancia que habían tomado a causa de las constantes invasiones a su privacidad los llevaba a un límite que – _en su momento_ – fue lo que dio inicio a su relación.

—Lo lamento— Steve sabía que debía dar el primer paso, que una disculpa no saldría de los finos labios de su pareja. Lo conocía; lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber, y afirmar, que Tony Stark no se disculpaba. Al menos no abiertamente como él lo acababa de hacer. Porque la mirada que recibió, aquella que parecía gritar una disculpa, que le rogaba por entendimiento y una oportunidad le era más que suficiente para saber que había tomado el camino correcto.

Y tal vez producto de la necesidad y la frustración, ambos había avanzado tan rápido que no fuero capaces de reconocer su alrededor, no fueron capaces de pensar en sus acciones, en sus movimientos, en sus actos. Porque solo les interesaba aquel que ocupaba sus pensamientos, que invadía sus mentes y que los provocaba a niveles más allá de lo que alguna vez pudieron experimentar. El contacto entre sus labios había iniciado como un sutil roce, un pacto de paz, la firma para la tregua en la guerra que había iniciado sin proponérselo. Sin embargo el calor sofocante, el calor de sus cuerpos y la necesidad fue más de lo que pudieron contralar, porque el contacto fue ansiado, porque la cercanía se cortó apenas sus manos tuvieron contacto con sus cuerpos.

La puerta se cerró a espaldas del rubio, este demasiado entretenido en estrechar el cuerpo de su amante contra sí, demasiado concentrado en apoderarse de aquello que se le ofrecía, de tomarlo, poseerlo como tantas otras veces; como lo necesitaba y ansiaba. Ni siquiera noto los movimientos del castaño, apenas logrando escuchar los murmullos que soltaba entre jadeos, sabiendo – _como era la costumbre_ – que pedía privacidad, completa oscuridad y seguridad a esa IA que, como tantas otras veces, les permitía desconectarse del mundo, los sumergía en un ambiente aparte, encerrados en una habitación que les permitía olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Al final, descargar la frustración y necesidades era lo único que necesitaban para no volverse locos ante la falta de quien se había vuelto indispensable en sus vidas.

 ** _[—]_**

—Capitán, se le ve de buen humor— Natasha, acompañada por Pepper, observo con genuina curiosidad al rubio que se movía por la cocina con naturalidad, con una tenue sonrisa entre sus labios que – _si bien no era extensa_ – era más que suficiente para denotar su bienestar.

—¿Mh? Oh, buenos días— saludo como tantas otras veces, tal vez demasiado sumergido en su mente, en los recuerdos de la noche anterior, que no había tomado especial atención al comentario de su compañera —. Se levantaron temprano— agrego mientras depositaba algunos platos con el desayuno del día. A pesar de que él llevaba despierto desde hacía rato ya, era natural en él, después de haber recibido un entrenamiento militar; algo contradictorio con sus demás camaradas, que si bien madrugadores, no lograban llevar al nivel del símbolo americano. Excluyendo, obviamente, a cierto ingeniero que – _aun durmiendo únicamente con las sabanas marfil como única protección a su desnudez_ – no se levantaba antes de las 10 am u 11 am.

—Tengo una reunión— explico vagamente la rubia con una sutil sonrisa, sentándose en su lugar —. Y como no veo a Tony, dudo que vaya a cumplir con su trabajo—

—Se levantara después de las 10— Natasha, llevando la taza de café hasta sus labios, observo el reloj de la pared que marcaban las 8:35 am.

—O tal vez mas tarde— murmuro por lo bajo el rubio, sabiendo que el castaño no asomaría la cabeza hasta entrada la tarde. Eso siempre y cuando un proyecto no tuviera suficiente peso como para hacerlo levantar antes.

—¿Dijo alg—

—¡Buenos días!— Barton, con una extensa sonrisa entre sus labios, entraba a la cocina de tan buen humor, obviando o ignorando el hecho de haber cortado la frase de su amiga. A sus espaldas, a un paso más calmado, y tal vez cansado, el doctor le seguía intentando reprimir un bostezo.

—Buenos días, chicos— Pepper, sin intenciones de ahondar en lo que el militar pudo haber dicho, pudo enfrascarse en una conversación con los recién llegados que, al igual que ella, gozaban de un buen humor ante la oportunidad de haber disfrutado una larga noche de sueño ininterrumpido.

—Qué raro, ¿Stark no vendrá a molestar con que no hemos descubierto nada aun?— el arquero llevo a sus labios un poco de su desayuno, sacando el tema que hasta el momento muchos han intentado evadir.

—No creo que aparezca, tampoco— Loki, con aquel paso orgulloso y elegante, se presentó en la cocina para tomar su lugar correspondiente, asintiendo levemente ante el desayuno que se le entregaba.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— Steve, mordiéndose la lengua al haber soltado aquella pregunta, deseando que el dios de la mentira no tuviera tanta información como lo hacía ver con aquel gesto de superioridad.

—Pase por la habitación de Edward— comenzó a explicar, llamando la atención de los presentes, quienes pasaron por alto la tensión del rubio militar —. A parte de encontrarlo desnudo en la cama, era obvio que recibió una visita nocturno— explico con un sutil tono insinuante, dejando implícito lo que había logrado presenciar hacía apenas unos minutos. Y es que su idea había sido averiguar, directamente con el castaño, aquellos que se le escapaba de las manos; grande fue su sorpresa de encontrarlo desnudo, aun durmiendo, con las señalas claras de haber pasado una noche de sexo. Tal vez aprovechando que nadie estaba para invadir su privacidad —. Tal parece que aprovecho su noche de descanso—

Steve, para ese punto y sabiendo la imagen que el moreno habrá tenido de su amante, no pudo evitar pasar su mirada – _tal vez un poco más nervioso de lo que le gustaría mostrar_ – por sobre los presentes. Las expresiones de sorpresa y molestia eran notorias, ni que decir de la inconformidad de saber que han perdido la oportunidad de obtener una pista, un rostro o un nombre. Debía admitir que cierta lastima hizo mella en el rubio, única oportunidad que se les presento para averiguar lo que el castaño tanto empeño ponía en ocultar, tal vez única de las noches en la que ambos habían olvidado que debían mantener esa relación en secreto, y todos ellos – _que habían hecho de todo para averiguarlo_ – elegían la misma noche para descansar y reponer fuerzas.

Una muy mala suerte, a opinión del soldado.

—¿Qué les sucede?— Thor, sin saber si llego en el mejor o peor momento, observo a sus compañeros sumergidos en sus cavilaciones. Tal vez maldiciones hacia el millonario que, sin proponérselo, había jodido una vez más la única oportunidad que tenían para obtener algo.

—Maldito Stark— Natasha, tal vez la primera en perder la paciencia con aquel estúpido juego, que si no fuera por su orgullo y por la curiosidad que no la dejaba tranquila, habría dejado pasar aquella situación sin más. Pero no, la intriga y el reto explícito del ingeniero habían sido más que suficiente para que su ego le impidiera retractarse, mucho menos negarse. Era una de las mejores agentes de SHIELD, a la que nada podía escaparse; y esto no sería la excepción, costase lo que costase —. Un momento. Si tuvo una _visita nocturna_ , alguien entro en la torre, alguien ajeno…— sus ojos jade se entrecerraron, perdiéndose en las cavilaciones que eran escuchadas por todos los presentes; lentamente logrando que sus mentes transitaran por el mismo camino.

—Entonces, el que haya entrado a la torre es el amante de Stark— completo la idea el arquero, con una gran sonrisa entre sus labios, con el sabor de la victoria rosando su paladar. Podía sentirlo cerca, muy cerca —. JARVIS, ¿Quién entro en la torre anoche?— sin detenerse a continuar con aquella suposición, cuestiono al único ser en la torre que podía dar una acertada respuesta, sin vacilación, puesto que todo movimiento era monitoreado por aquella inteligencia artificial.

—Lamento informar, no hubo ningún intruso ajeno a la torre en el día de ayer— rompiendo con sus esperanzas, JARVIS confirmo lo que muchos temían y se negaban a aceptar, logrando reducir – _sin que se dieran cuenta_ – la lista de candidatos.

Tal vez el único que se dio cuenta, y que no soltaría palabra alguna, fue Steve. Quien con una suave sonrisa se excusó, yendo directo hacia la habitación de su pareja para una extensa charla sobre lo que haría a partir de ese momento.

 ** _[—]_**

—¡Vayamos a Brasil!— la exclamación recorrió el salón tan rápido como su interlocutor ingreso al lugar, con brazos extendidos y una coqueta sonrisa entre sus finos labios. Tony, luego de haber hecho acto de presencia en la tarde únicamente para burlarse de las suposiciones de sus camaradas, encerrándose posteriormente en su taller, ahora se presentaba ante ellos con otra de sus descabelladas ideas.

—¿Y ahora que bicho te pico, Stark?—

—Que amargado, _Legolas_ , deberías divertirte más. O tener más sexo— sin borrar la sonrisa entre sus labios, observo a todos los presentes que seguían observándolo como si en cualquier momento fuera a tener algún tipo de ataque demente —. Vayamos al carnaval, ya saben. Baile, diversión, fiesta ¡Música, señores!— tan entusiasmado como su voz lo dejaba ver, el castaño se movió hasta apoyar sus manos sobre el respaldo del sillón, sin ver a nadie en particular —¿Y? Vamos, ¿alguien? ¿No? ¿En serio, grupo de amargados? Capitán, yo sé que me apoyara— pasando su brazo por los hombros de su rubio amante, aprovechando de tenerlo sentado en el sillón donde se había apoyado, para poder acercarse y sonreírle extensamente, seductor, coqueto y divertido.

—Stark, no estamos para fiestas— la viuda negra, confundiendo la expresión del militar con incomodad – _cuando no era más que los deseos de no caer en los encantos de su pareja_ – intervino en son de la idea general del grupo —. Tenemos trabajo, tú tienes trabajo—

—Sí, sí, lo que sea— moviendo su mano libre, restó importancia al asunto, aun sin moverse de su lugar, casi poyando su mentón en el hombro de Steve —. Solo serán unos días de diversión, fiesta, descanso ¡Lo necesitamos y merecemos!—

—Concuerdo con el amigo Tony— Thor, con una sonrisa que presagiaba y anticipaba la diversión de la que su castaño amigo hablaba, no se tomó más de unos minutos en aceptar aquella propuesta. Es decir, había que ser idiota como para no aprovechar un viaje de diversión y calma cuando ese se ofrecía tan descaradamente.

—¡Ahí está, _risitos_ me apoya! Solo serán unos días. No creo que el mundo se termine—

—¿Unos días en dónde?— para cuando Pepper ingreso en la habitación, logrando ver la expresión derrotada de los presentes, supo que desearía no haber preguntado nada.

Decir que comprendían o sabían cómo habían terminado en aquella situación era mentir _descaradamente_ , porque realmente les había costado unos minutos poder procesar y asimilar los siguientes acontecimientos. Porque luego de que el millonario lograra convencer a su asistente y amiga de unas vacaciones, que claramente la incluían, todos se vieron cumpliendo la orden de armar sus valijas para poder tomar el avión que los llevaría a Brasil. Todo, claramente, a pedido y obra del excéntrico millonario que, adelantándose a todos, tenía todo preparado para poder partir. Pero, tal vez algo que todos habían deseado, Steve estaba dispuesto a persuadir a su pareja para que se detuviera con aquel estúpido plan. Porque ¿en serio? Tenían suficiente intentando engañar a todos con no tener una relación como para que, también, tener que lidiar con un viaje en donde – _todos intuían_ – el castaño estaría de fiesta en fiesta si estas se presentaban tan libremente.

—¿Qué pasa Capi, no hará sus valijas?— mientras todos, a pasos lentos, abandonaban la sala, el rubio se había cruzado de brazos sin apartar la mirada del genio.

—No podemos desaparecer sin más, Stark, y lo sabes— recrimino lo que anteriormente nadie había logrado hacer entender al millonario, las obligaciones como vengadores no eran algo que podían simplemente dejar a un lado.

—No es desaparecer, es simplemente tomarnos unos días de vacaciones que claramente merecemos— exponiendo su punto, que a su parecer tenía la lógica suficiente como para ser llevado a cabo, _IronMan_ le hizo frente al rubio con porte petulante, sin amedrentarse por la imponente imagen del militar cruzado de brazos.

—Días que pueden pasar de todo. No podemos simplemente ir por un capricho tuyo— exclamo claramente sin dejarse vencer, porque si algo los caracterizaba a ambos era la terquedad y la seguridad con la que se plantaban en sus ideales.

Por instantes, cortos y efímeros minutos, todos pudieron apreciar a ambos hombres en una muda guerra de miradas. Marrón chocolate chocando con el celeste cielo. Ninguno amedrentándose ante las posibilidades, convencidos de sus palabras y sus lugares, con razones suficientes como para no abandonar sus planes u objetivos.

—Muy bien, Capitán Rogers. Tiene la posibilidad de hacer por usted mismo su equipaje…— sorprendiendo a todos, la sedosa voz del millonario se hizo paso como murmullos suficientemente altos como para que llegara a todos los presentes, que lo miraban expectantes mientras se acercaba al rubio tan lentamente, como si tanteara el terreno que recorría —…o me veré en la obligación de hacerlo yo mismo. Y no me importara ponerme mi armadura para hacerlo abordar el avión por la fuerza, de ser necesario— una amenaza que a todos logro sorprender, en especial al rubio, que lo observo con una acentuada mueca en sus labios mientras lo tenía lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su calor filtrándose por su ropa, atrapado en aquellos orbes avellana que ocultaban más de lo que decían —. Aun puedo dejarte sin sexo, Rogers. Y eso no implica que yo no lo tendré—

Como una última amenaza, suficientemente audible para el rubio pero no para el resto – _que observaban con curiosidad la expresión de espanto y molestia del soldado_ –, solo pudieron observar al millonario abandonar la estancia con una sonrisa de superioridad, denotando su victoria ante la situación, regodeándose de que – _una vez más_ – sus planes se cumplan tal y como él deseaba.

Y en cuanto a Steve; él solo pudo soltar un suspiro, derrotado como estaba, sabiendo que ante Tony era como ir a la guerra solo y apenas con un calibre 22 en manos.

 ** _[—]_**

Brasil, tierras de fiesta y libertinaje. Terrenos de aventuras y diversión, sin prejuicios, sin tabúes, sin consecuencias. Lo más cercano a Las Vegas en tierras latinoamericanas. Tierras que evocan el baile, la samba, zambada, futbol; el carnaval interminable en su máximo esplendor. Tierras de gran belleza, únicas en su estilo, verdes e inmaculadas, inexploradas, el corazón de la aventura y la libertad. Brasil era eso y mucho más, más de lo que alguno pudiera llegar a describir con palabras; más de lo que algún ser pudiera expresar con elocuencia. Porque es un lugar en donde se vive, en donde se experimenta, en donde se siente y no se piensa; porque estas tierras entregan todo de sí, porque sumergen a sus visitantes y habitantes en un mundo aparte, en donde el exterior no es más que una cortina a la que aún no han deseado hacer a un lado. Un lugar en donde la fiesta no tiene fin.

Tierras que recibiría en sus brazos a los grandes héroes de américa, aquellos que se han hecho de un renombre, de una reputación; aquellos que día a día están dispuestos a arriesgar todo de sí para proteger a quienes le rodean. Porque ahora, en ese mismo instante, _The Avengers_ , aterrizaba en tan exóticas tierras para distender sus ánimos, para recargar sus energías y perderse entre la diversión de una realidad diferente.

 ** _[—]_**

Luego de aquel debate entre los dos grandes héroes del grupo, los vengadores no habían tenido más remedio que acatar el pedido – _orden_ – del excéntrico millonario, obligados a empacar lo que necesitarían para un viaje que no previeron, intentando prevenir las situaciones a las que podrían verse envueltos; sin lograrlo realmente, porque incluso antes de salir de la torre todo parecía ir de sorpresa en sorpresa. Porque Tony Stark, siendo el millonario derrochador y excéntrico que es, no había tenido la delicadeza de comprar los boletos de avión como todo ser normal en este mundo – _porque no, el castaño no era alguien normal. Y el reactor en su pecho lo confirmaba_ –; así que todos se vieron embarcados en una avión privado, mismo que estaba listo a partir en el momento que terminaran su equipaje. Porque al parecer esperar a que asimilaran la noticia y nuevas circunstancia no era algo que el tiempo de Tony pudiera permitir; no señor. Ese maniático genio tenía en claro sus planes y los tiempos.

Aunque había esperado poder empacar las cosas del Capitán, lástima que este término cooperando.

Y es como habían terminado en las tan exóticas tierras de Brasil, conociendo el centro del libertinaje y el baile en persona, adentrándose en terrenos desconocidos e incitantes. Tal vez, en otras circunstancias, hubieran disfrutado la oportunidad ¡que disfrutado! Hubieran aprovechado y explotado al máximo cada efímero instante en ese lugar, se hubieran dejado llevar y sumergir por los secretos caminos de ese nuevo lugar. Pero tener a la cabeza a un hombre que no conocía de límites, que tenía una enigmática y divertida sonrisa entre labios – _señal clara de que lo que pasaba por su cabeza se llevaría a cabo aun si tuviera que llegar hasta lo imposible_ –, cerrando todo eso con una peculiar sensación de que les había faltado un detalle antes de su partida. Como si la necesidad de avisarle a alguien hubiera quedado en el aire, o tal vez un sentimiento de que algo habían olvidado. Y aun no lograban identificar de qué se trataba.

 ** _[—]_**

—¿Qué no están?— Fury observo, con su único ojo, al joven muchacho que temblaba frente a su imponente figura, tal vez maldiciendo internamente el haber sido el portavoz de malas noticias.

—Como oyó, señor… Nadie responde y, bueno…— desviando la mirada, el muchacho rogaba que alguna clase de milagro pudiera salvarlo de su inminente muerte. Suplica que no fue escuchada o acatada. Podre iluso —no hay nadie en la torre—

—¿¡Que!?— el grito del hombre, líder de tan importante entidad como SHIELD, pudo ser escuchado por todos los presentes en aquel lugar. Personas que rogaron, imploraron a toda entidad mística, no ser el blanco de la ira de su líder.

 ** _[—]_**

—Vaya lugar— con un silbido, el arquero pudo mostrar el asombro de tan exquisita propiedad a la que el millonario los había conducido.

—¿Tenias una propiedad en Brasil?— Banner, a un lado de su amigo, lo observo con una de sus cejas alzada, realmente curioso y sorprendido. Aunque ¿debería estarlo? Ese hombre podía salir diciendo que se apropió – _compro_ – de un país y nadie podría contradecirlo.

—Ah, sí, no la recordaba. La encontré y quise venir— explico, dejando ver fácilmente cuales fueron sus motivos por los cuales había iniciado con aquel viaje, reconocer una propiedad que no recordaba y que había re-descubierto. Algo que, claramente, no haría solo.

—¿Quiere decir que nos has arrastrado aquí solo para ver la casa que no recordabas haber comprado?— Pepper, cruzándose de brazos frente a quien consideraba su amigo, pudo expresar finalmente la frustración que le producía dejar atrás todo su trabajo con el temor de que al llegar no quedaran más que restos de lo que era Industrias Stark —¿Te das cuenta que hemos dejado mucho trabajo pendiente, reuniones canceladas y contratos inconclusos?—

—Wow, wow. Calma, Pep— alzando ambas manos, intento retener el ataque que parecía que recibiría si no se andaba con cuidado en sus palabras —. Solo serán unos días, necesitas descansar, como yo, pero tú lo necesitas más. Tienes días dedicándote a la empresa, ¿Por qué no aprovechas el tiempo, te pones un bañador y vas a broncearte a las bellas playas de Brasil?— tal vez los años de experiencia, y práctica, el millonario había pasado un brazo por los hombros de quien era su amiga y ex pareja, empujándola sutilmente para llevarla por el pasillo que – _todos intuyeron_ – daba a las habitaciones.

Lo último que pudieron ver fue a una Pepper Potts asintiendo, mas relajada, dispuesta a seguir los consejos del excéntrico castaño.

 ** _[—]_**

Espero les guste y sigan compartiendo sus ideas y comentario sobre la historia. También, debido al poco tiempo que en si tengo acceso en el computador, no he podido contestar los reviews que han dejado del capítulo anterior; pero ni bien tenga tiempo los contestare todos y cada uno.

Sin más que agregar, espero que disfrutaran el capítulo.

¡Nos vemos!

P.D.: Un review es el motor de un escritor.


	4. Capítulo 3

**_NUNCA DIGAN NUNCA_**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics _Marvel_. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics – _especialmente por las películas_ –. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y _sutil modificación_ para satisfacer la diversión – _y capricho_ – de un autor aburrido (?). _Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si, **a la mierda la paciencia.** _

**Título** : Nunca digan nunca

 **Pareja Principal** : Stony { Steve Rogers | Anthony Edward Stark }

 **Parejas Secundarias:** Pepesha { Natasha Romanoff | Virginia _Pepper_ Potts } | Hulkeye { Bruce Banner | Clint Barton } | Thorki { Thor Odison | Loki Laufeyson }

 **Insinuaciones de Parejas** : Pepperony { Anthony Edward Stark | Virginia _Pepper_ Potss }

 **Aclaraciones** :

—Diálogos—

 ** _—Pensamiento de los personajes_**

– _Intervenciones y aclaraciones_ –

 _« Recuerdos »_

[…] Aclaraciones del autor

 **Género** : Slash | Comedia | MPreg

 **Ranting** : T+

 **Comentarios** : Bueno, el principal objetivo de esto no era mas que molestar un rato. Es decir, molestar a los vengadores que nada tiene que ver. Lo admito, verlos intrigados, curiosos o en situaciones inverosímiles es. . . divertido. En especial si Tony es quien tiene que ver con esas situaciones, como siempre; tan natura. Pobre Cap, tal vez sufra un poco, o disfrute; todo depende de la perspectiva, supongo.

En cuanto a tema aparte, tal vez si leyeron el genero, este fic tendrá _MPreg_. Pero nada de alguna idiotez como quedar embarazados por simple magia de la escritura o alguna idiotez que no tenga una razón lógica. Admito que me gusta la idea que tengan hijos, pero ya sea adoptando o – _si hay embarazo_ – con una lógica. De lo contrario; **no**. Pero esta tendrá su explicación, y lugar, cuando sea correcto y necesario. Porque no, señores, no crean que en el primer capitulo todos terminaran embarazados; las cosas se dan a su tiempo – _luego de un largo suceso de diversión para lectores y autor_ –. Pero tendrá su lugar. _Eso ténganlo por seguro._

 ** _No busquen la lógica en donde no la hay._**

 **Summary Completo:** Todos afirman que Anthony Edward Stark no es capaz de mantener una relación seria. Pero los siguientes sucesos no solo afirmaran lo contrario, sino que aprenderán que contra Tony no hay dios que pueda.

 ** _[—]_**

 _Capítulo 3_

 ** _[—]_**

Para las siguientes horas, aprovechando que habían llegado en la mañana y tendrían tiempo antes de meterse de lleno en la interminable fiesta de Brasil, cada uno de los miembros habían empezado a desempacar y establecer sus habitaciones. A excepción de las únicas señoritas del grupo, que ni bien dejaron sus valijas, se habían cambiado por sus bañadores para descender hasta las bellas playas brasileras a las que la mansión les entregaba acceso. Algo que algunos de los miembros restantes envidiaron, otros tantos encontraron con que entretenerse minutos después de su partida, otros – _como Tony_ – se habían tirado en el sillón de la sala completamente aburrido. ¡Y es que nadie le prestaba atención! Bruce había descubierto la sección de laboratorio de la mansión, porque claramente el genio tenía un taller o laboratorio en cada una de sus propiedades, _sin excepción_ ; Barton, luego de haber dejado su equipaje y acomodarlo muy vagamente, había seguido a su pareja para pasar el tiempo restante en su compañía ¿Y los hermanos asgardianos? Loki tenía a Thor cual sirviente para acomodar sus pertenencias.

Y eso dejaba a Anthony en la sala, acostado en el sillón, completamente aburrido. Al menos los cinco minutos que tardo en tomar la decisión de ir con su rubio amante, el cual sabía perfectamente estaba en su habitación – _como único ser recto y responsable del grupo_ – que prefería arreglar sus pertenecías antes de _divertirse_ en tierras desconocidas. Pero todo eso termino siendo olvidado cuando cierto castaño había entrado a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro, para hacer un reclamo total de su atención hacia su – _excéntrica y sensual_ – persona.

Algo que, si los demás no hubieran estado suficientemente confiados de que la pareja de Tony no estaba con ellos, habrían notado; porque ¿a quién no le resulta extraño ver por horas a esos dos en una misma habitación?

 _ **[—]**_

—¿Listos para la fiesta?— Tony, con una radiante sonrisa entre labios, coqueta y divertida como solo él podría expresarla, se asomaba por entre los pasillos de las habitaciones para observar a los restantes miembros del grupo dispersos entre la sala y la cocina. Su pelo húmedo y la ropa aun casual que portaba había pasado desapercibido para el resto, tal vez atribuyéndolo a una preparación previa del genio para la salida de esa noche; y no, como en realidad era, de que recién había salido de la habitación del Capitán luego de horas de ausencia que nadie tomo en cuenta.

—Apenas llegamos hoy, Stark— la viuda negra, desde uno de los cómodos sillones, no hizo más que reprochar la idea de salir durante la noche apenas el primer día de haber llegado. Tal vez estuvieran para divertirse, pero también para descansar, y una fiesta no lo creía un gran comienzo.

—Pero es no las detuvo para disfrutar de la playa— replico, apuntándola con uno de sus dedos mientras se servía un trago en el bar del costado —. Vamos, señores. La noche es joven y los días están contados. Así que prepárense, hoy salimos de fiesta. Sin excepción— agrego al tiempo que daba un trago a su bebida, volviendo por el mismo lugar por donde había llegado, claramente para prepararse para la noche —. Y por cierto, no intenten buscar apoyo en el Capi, él ya acepto—

Soltando una carcajada burlona, la figura del millonario termino por desaparecer dejando a sus espaldas a un grupo intentando reprimir un suspiro colectivo. De todas formas era inevitable, habían firmado su sentencia en el mismo instante que accedieron a tal viaje, o más bien, cuando fueron impulsados a abordar el avión a un destino que no habían previsto, a un viaje que no habían planeado; a unas vacaciones de las cuales ni siquiera habían pedido. Pero ahí estaban, siguiendo las instrucciones del miembro más excéntrico, ese mismo que – _por alguna extraña razón_ – parecía ser el segundo al mando en el grupo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Aunque tampoco es como si fueran a reprochar en ese mismo instante, les bastaba con saber que Steve – _bendito capitán_ – podía lidiar con el millonario sin perder la cabeza en el proceso. Al menos eso ellos pensaban.

Aunque tal vez una pequeña duda los invadía cuando re capitulaban su situación, en Brasil, en una gran y hermosa mansión rodeado de lujos, dispuestos a salir a la gran fiesta del exterior ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? ¿Tan mal podían estar como para caer en los planes de ese castaño que tan desinteresado e irresponsable se mostraba? Y... _un momento_ , había algo particularmente importante que los había mantenido a todos tan distraídos, tan sumergidos y consumidos que, irremediablemente, había sido un factor importante en acceder a tal viaje sin poner tanta resistencia; _el misterio de la pareja de Stark_.

Y como si los pensamientos de todos hubieran estado dirigidos por el mismo camino, realizando la misma sucesión de razonamientos, conclusiones y certezas; la realidad – _la que creían única_ – los golpeo de lleno.

—¡Stark, desgraciado!— Natasha, la primera en reaccionar, no había podido evitar el sutil acento ruso con el que sus palabras fueron dichas. Por supuesto, como pasarlo por alto; estaban en un país diferente, muy lejos de lo que conocían para unas _vacaciones_ , que fácilmente podían ser el principal muro entre ellos y la respuesta que tanto ansiaban.

—¿Ya se han dado cuenta?— Loki los observo con una ceja alzada, apareciendo por el pasillo ya arreglado, perfectamente presentado para encaminarse entre las concurridas calles de la ciudad que en el exterior esperaba. Y no es que lo hiciera a voluntad y gusto, era meramente por la amenaza del genio con quien había tenido la desgracia de encontrarse hacia instantes. _Si no te presentas, tal vez yo no pueda evitar que risitos pierda horas y horas de su tiempo en misiones estúpidas y sin sentido que, por casualidad, SHIELD ha decidido darle a él y solo a él._ Si, perder a su hermano por tiempo indefinido, especialmente cuando este parecía cumplir sus más mínimos caprichos, no era algo a lo que fuera a renunciar fácilmente. Aun si tuviera que verse rodeado de inmundas criaturas midgardianas.

—¿Lo sabias?— Pepper, observando al dios de la mentira, elevando una de sus finas cejas. A un lado, su pareja parecía mucho más interesada en maldecir de todas las formas – _e idiomas_ – posibles al castaño.

—Por supuesto, aunque no lo pensé realmente hasta hace unos minutos— encogiéndose de hombros, el pelinegro tomo un lugar en uno de los sillones, dispuesto a esperar hasta que tuvieran que salir.

—Supongo que era obvio, Tony no hace nada sin tener alguna segunda intención— soltando finalmente un suspiro, Banner se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse a su habitación. Como el dicho bien lo decía; _al mal rato darle paso._

Así, con las últimas palabras del Doctor, cada uno de los presentes no tuvo más remedio que saborear el amargo sabor de la resignación, dispuestos a prepararse para una desenfrenada y divertida noche en las calles de Brasil; al menos conservando el consuelo de que no tendrían que preocuparse por invasiones asesinas, maniáticos intentando dominar el mundo o alguna próxima catástrofe que cortara sus momentos de tranquilidad. Lástima que ninguno tuvo en cuenta que se iban de fiesta con Tony Stark; único sujeto que podía hacer que una invasión de extraterrestres fuera juego de niños, a un lado de las fiestas a las que acudía.

 _ **[—]**_

La música resonante, abrasadora, retumbado en los sentidos auditivos de todas aquellas personas aglomeradas, desinhibidas, demasiado sumergidas en su éxtasis, en su desenfreno como para siquiera recapacitar en la alta música que los envolvía, que incitaba sus cuerpos a moverse al son de su ritmo, que los estimulaba para compartir una pieza, un ritmo, un instante de danza con aquellos que estaban a su alrededor. Nadie se conocía, pocos habían tenido consciencia como para reconocerse o reencontrarse con aquellos con los que fueron, porque en esas fiestas no existían extraños, porque nadie era desconocido. Eran gente ansiando diversión, eran personas ansiando el baile, deseando mover sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música resonante, dejándose enceguecer por las brillantes y parpadeantes luces que apenas lograban iluminar lo suficiente el lugar. Sentían sus cuerpos retumbar, producto de la fuerte música, de la adrenalina, de la emoción. Ojos vagando de un lado a otro, sin perder detalle, sin perder ningún recuerdo de una noche inolvidable, sin perder los espectáculos o la diversión que cada instante podía entregarles.

Y ahí estaban ellos, en aquellas mesas exclusivas, aquellas que les permitían tener una vista completa del lugar, observando a toda la gente moviéndose de un lado a otros, consumidos en la música y la emoción; y ellos no eran la excepción. Varios tragos fueron depositados en la mesa, algunos vacíos, otros a mitad, sin embargo todos cumpliendo su objetivo de aliviar su estrés, de liberar sus cuerpos para dejarse envolver en las sensaciones que aquel lugar producía; como si un mundo nuevo hubiera abierto sus puertas, separarlos del exterior para liberarlos, desinhibirlos. Y no había quejas, hacia bastante que las quejas o la molestia habían quedado en el olvido, reemplazadas por las bromas, las risas y carcajadas que apenas lograban escucharse entre la música. No estaban todos presentes, como en el principio, algunos miembros habían tenido la suficiente energía como para perderse entre la aglomeración de gente, dejándose llevar por la música, por la emoción, por el ritmo que incitaba a moverse, a bailar, a sumergirse en un ritual tan antiguo como exquisito como era aquel.

Natasha y Pepper habían bailado durante algún tiempo, moviéndose como en otras situaciones no habían tenido la posibilidad, disfrutando las sensaciones que el alcohol en sus organismos les entregaban. Sin embargo, el calor sofocante, el cansancio y la asfixia habían sido suficientes como para llevarlas una vez más a la mesa, buscando el licor que calmaría su calor, que aliviaría su cansancio, que les entregaría nuevas energías para continuar con el baile. Thor y Loki, por el contrario, habían encontrado gran satisfacciones en compartir algunos tragos, sin necesidad de verse envueltos entre tantas personas, apenas moviendo sus cuerpos en un ritmo constante de la resonante música. Thor, tal vez demasiado entusiasmado – _disfrutando de la barra libre que el millonario les proporciono_ – había tomado mucho más de lo que un sistema normal pudiera resistir; aunque para él no era más que suficiente como para producirle un sutil mareo. Loki a su lado solo parecía disfrutar de tragos dignos de su persona, elegantes, finos, exquisitos en todos los sentidos de la palabra; sutilmente dulces pero no por eso menos fuerte, siempre tan elegante como su figura se mantenía entre tanta música y luces fugaces. Por otro lado, Bruce había sido arrastrado por su pareja apenas habían tomado lo suficiente como para olvidarse de quienes eran, de lo que representaban y las apariencias que debían guardar, sumergiéndose en el baile, la zambada que los orillaba a seguirla, a sumergirse en un interminable baile que amenazaba con soltarlos solo hasta caer rendidos a sus pies; y ninguno se quejaba, ninguna replica, dejándose llevar y disfrutar como nunca. _Hulk_ , en el interior del doctor, parecía no representar una amenaza inminente que pudiera destruir la agradable fiesta que los envolvía, impulsándolos cada vez más a sus límites. Tony, por el contrario a los primeros minutos de la fiesta, había desaparecido entre la gente con un vaso entre sus manos, sin volver a dar señales de vida. Y en cuanto a Steve, único que no podía perderse en el alcohol – _a excepción de Banner y, tal vez, Thor_ –, se había mantenido en la mesa con una cerveza entre manos, riendo y disfrutando el tiempo con sus compañeros, al menos los que se mantenían en la mesa.

—¿Ese es el amigo Tony?— la imponente voz del dios nórdico se hizo paso entre la estruendosa música, captando la atención de sus acompañantes que no habían hecho más que virar la mirada hacia donde el rubio observaba. A la distancia, acompañado de dos bellas mujeres brasileras, el millonario parecía disfrutar de una charla en su compañía; nadie obvio el hecho de que, sentados en una mesa los tres, varias vasos de bebidas habían terminado olvidados a un costado de la mesa, vasos que no tardaron en ser reemplazados —. ¿Y esas señoritas, alguien las conoce?—

—¡Lo sabía! Ese sujeto no podía estar en una relación seria— Natasha, que no había tardado en sacar sus conclusiones al ver la escena, se cruzaba de brazos convencida de que – _desde un inicio_ – había tenido razón; Anthony Edward Stark no podía mantener una relación estable —. Solo caímos en su juego como idiotas—

—No hay que sacar conclusiones precipitadas— la rubia intento calmar a su pareja, observando por el rabillo del ojo la mueca que había cruzado por el rostro del soldado, confundiéndolo tal vez por una mueca de reprobación ante la posibilidad de una infidelidad.

—Pero no hay que descartar que la perspectiva es difícil de interpretar de un modo diferente— agrego el dios de la mentira, sin apartar la mirada del millonario y las señoritas, que habían soltado una risa ante las palabras que les habría dicho el castaño; y es que las sonrisas que el hombre les dedicaba a las jóvenes, junto con algunos movimientos de mano, sin olvidar las atentas miradas de las jóvenes, era una situación que ya todos habían presenciado en su momento. Y todos sabían el resultado; una o las dos jóvenes terminarían entre las sabanas del genio —. Aunque… no percibí mentiras en las palabras de Edward, ¿habrá terminado la relación antes de venir?—

Las posibilidades eran muchas, las situaciones podían ser variadas; y todos lo sabían. Natasha parecía firme en creer que esas jóvenes no eran más que nuevas conquistas del castaño, mujeres que pasarían entre las sabanas de su cama para desaparecer en la mañana, sin siquiera un nombre con el cual recordarlas. Loki, por el contrario, tenía sus dudas con la situación; él, dios de la mentira, podían detectar una mentira mucho antes de que esta fuera dicha. Y no era ningún idiota, cuando Tony afirmo que tenía una relación supo que era verdad, que era una realidad oculta frente a sus ojos. **Imperdonable**. No podía aceptar que algo se ocultara de él, y ahora no era diferente; no creía que esas mujeres fueran una nueva conquista, a pesar de que a distancia no parecían ser más que eso. Pepper, por otro lado, solo esperaba a ver el desenlace de la situación; no estaba en ella sacar conclusiones precipitadas, en especial luego de ver las últimas actitudes de su amigo que nadie había tomado en especial. Porque no había nadie más que ella que supiera que si Tony Stark quería una mujer en su cama, no estaría en aquella mesa charlando como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y nada más le importara; no, claro que no. Esas mujeres ya estarían sobre la cama del millonario si este así lo quisiera. Thor, habiendo sido el que logro ubicar al castaño, solo había observado con especial atención cada uno de sus movimientos, algún gesto que el indicara que el millonario le estaría siendo infiel a esa pareja aún desconocida para todos ellos; sin encontrar nada concreto. Estaban hablando sí, pero no hay que condenar por una conversación; parecían estar bromeando, riendo, pero no había indicios de coquetería en aquellas risas y gestos; estaban sentados en una mesa apartada, claro, pero había una distancia entre todos, ambas mujeres de un lado, con el castaño frente a ellas, sin intenciones de cortar la distancia más de lo necesario.

—Tal vez…— pero el dios se vio cortado al ver al castaño virar la mirada hacia ellos, moviendo la mano como si llamara a uno de los allí presentes algo que genero miradas de confusión e incredulidad. Sin embargo todo se cortó cuando la melodía de un celular los rodeo sorpresivamente.

—¿Tony?— Pepper se escuchaba sorprendida por la llamada de su amigo, observándolo con el celular en manos aun en la distancia, sin apartar aquella mirada de todos ellos —. ¿Eh? Claro. Steve, quiere hablar… contigo— con cierta duda la mujer paso su celular al soldado, que aun inseguro lo tomo para contestar una llamada que, a muchos, parecería ridícula. Pero no para alguien como Tony Stark.

—¿Hola? ¿Qué? Pero…—

Una sutil mueca había pasado por el rostro del Capitán, quien parecía entretenido escuchando la voz del genio al otro lado de la línea, algo que fácilmente podían saber al observar a dicho hombre al otro lado del lugar hablando sin parar, como si intentara convencer de alguna travesura al tan recto hombre. Y es cuando la curiosidad hacia mella en ellos, cuando los deseos de escuchar la conversación se instalaba en sus cuerpos sin darles descanso; el saber que pretendía Tony con Steve, porque hablar con él de entre todos los presentes, especialmente sin tener las intenciones de abandonar su lugar del otro lado del lugar.

Pero todo eso tuvo que esperar, abandonado a un lado de sus mentes al observar al blondo entregarle el aparato a la rubia, excusándose para levantarse e ir hacia donde el genio le sonreía como quien había cometido una travesura y esta había salido como lo planeado. Y eso solo genero aún más confusión en los presentes que, atónitos, observaban al rubio acercarse hasta la mesa para terminar, pocos minutos después, sumergido en la conversación que aún se les era un misterio.

—No me lo creo— Barton, llegando a la mesa con una gran sonrisa entre sus labios, siendo seguido por el doctor, observaba sorprendido e incrédulo la escena que hacia instantes todos no podían creer —. ¿Stark está llevando al Capi al lado oscuro?—

 _ **[—]**_

Una carcajada exploto en sus labios ante la vista que tenía, ante la perspectiva y las suposiciones que, sabia, todos esos tontos estarían haciendo. Y tal vez, muy en el fondo, todo había sido nada más que una treta más de su parte para confundirlo, para molestarlos y regodearse en su diversión. Bien, tal vez esa había sido su principal intención desde el inicio, pero los resultados eran mucho mejores de lo que había previsto, más entretenidos y gratificantes ¿Y cómo no serlo? Mientras hablaba con Jussara y Carine, una muy encantadora pareja – _una pareja perfectamente constituida_ –, no había pasado por alto las miradas que sus _amigos_ habían dirigido a su persona. Tal vez sutilmente sorprendido que tardaran tanto en darse cuenta, a pesar de estar seguro que cierto capitán no le había sacado la mirada de encima en toda la noche.

Sin embargo, tal vez con el deseo de echarle más leña al fuego, había insistido a las señoritas de presentarles a su pareja. Porque si, en aquella tan amena charla no había podido obviar el hecho de estar en una relación con el Capitán, a quien había apuntado en reiteradas ocasiones cuando el resto aún estaba distraído. Por lo que, sin perder demasiado tiempo, había marcado el número de su amiga – _el cual, tal vez, sea el único que se aprendió de memoria para casos como aquellos_ –.

—¡Pepper, querida! ¿Podrías pasarme con _**Capsicle**_?— no podía darle mucho tiempo a comenzar con su interrogatorio, dios sabía que si esa mujer comenzaba con sus cuestionamientos le sacaría hasta la travesura que hizo a sus tres años, esa en donde casi destruye la cocina de su madre; pero no fue su culpa, era culpa de esa estúpida niñera que lo trataba como idiota. Y el solo le mostro que no era ningún idiota; explotando media cocina en su cara —. ¡Capi! ¿Serias tan amable de traer tu gran presencia hasta esa mesa para hacernos compañía?— unas risas a su lado le hizo ver a las mujeres que le observaban divertidas, tal vez comentando algo entre ellas —. Nada de peros Rogers. Tu _amada y sexy_ pareja está pidiendo tu compañía, así que mueve el trasero aquí—

Y no paso mucho para ver al rubio pararse y caminar hasta su posición, dejando a sus espaldas las miradas de incredulidad de los demás vengadores. _Si, nada como dejar a otros con la boca abierta_. Lo admitía, lo aceptaba y estaba dispuesto a declararlo a viva voz si se lo preguntan; disfrutaba cada instante de esa fiesta. En especial de ese mismo segundo en adelante ¿Y cómo no? ¿Quién tendría la oportunidad – _suya_ – de observar a los grandes héroes de américa, _–¡del mundo!–_ con las expresiones más idiotas que pudo – _porque lo hizo_ – haber provocado? Nadie; salvo Anthony Edward Stark. Y sabía que eso lo pagaría en un futuro, bien dicen que todo vuelve, pero hasta ese momento ¿Por qué no disfrutar? ¿Por qué no restregar en los rostros de esos _idiotas_ a su flamante pareja, ese mismo sujeto que no han tenido en consideración y, sin embargo, es a quien han estado buscando tan desesperadamente? Tal vez, en algunos instantes estaba tentado a decírselos, a mostrarles en la cara su ineptitud para ver algo tan obvio _–¡si hasta las señoritas frente a él lo notaron con solo unos minutos de charla!–,_ y es que eso de no poder tocar o besar al Capitán cada vez que quería era, ciertamente, molesto. Pero luego lo pensaba con detenimiento – _luego de una extensa visita en la habitación de dicho Capi_ – y decidía continuar adelante.

Solo por esos momentos y esas expresiones.

—Tony, ¿Qué pretendes?— apenas llegando a su lado, Steve no había perdido tiempo en intentar obtener una clara respuesta de su pareja. Que él no se tragaba eso de que quería su compañía o algo similar; no, por supuesto que no. Ese brillo en los ojos chocolates del millonario, esa sonrisa burlona y la expresión en sus facciones de que _disfrutaba_ algún chiste privado era suficientes señales para remarcar que algo se tramaba.

—Solo deseaba presentarte a las señoritas— con un movimiento de mano, haciendo elusión a las mujeres que con sonrisas saludaron cortésmente al rubio —. Jussara, Carine este es Steve ¿verdad que es sexy?— soltó con una risilla mientras el Capi lo miraba con una sutil mueca entre sus labios, sin dejar de saludar a las muchachas —. Capi, ellas son una encantadora _pareja_ que me ha estado haciendo compañía, y bueno, querían conocerte. No todos los días pueden tener el honor de ver al Capitán América, ¿verdad?—

—Tony…— soltando un suspiro, Steve solo atino a negar con la cabeza ¿debía sorprenderse? Aunque, tal vez en el fondo, se sentía sutilmente aliviado de que aquellas señoritas fueran una pareja, _entre ellas_ , y que Tony no haya tenido intenciones de ningún tipo para con ellas. Porque lo admitía, para sí mismo y nadie más, que no había apartado la mirada del castaño, no solo para no perderlo de vista y que terminara en alguna clase de _coma etílico_ , sino por la mera necesidad de que este no fuera a terminar en alguna clase de situación con algún otro hombre o mujer de aquel lugar. Aunque le tenía confianza al millonario, aun en ocasiones las dudas no hacían más que mella en su cuerpo sin poder contenerla.

—Es un placer conocerlo, Capitán, su pareja habla muy bien de usted. _Demasiado_ bien— riendo, la joven que respondía al nombre de Carine, no había tenido reparo en delatar descaradamente al genio que, ni corto ni perezoso, habían desviado el tema a uno más general en el que los cuatro – _bajo la atenta mirada de los demás vengadores_ – se enfrascaron en una extensa charla.

 _ **[—]**_

—¿Pero qué les pasa? ¡La noche es joven, señores!— una carcajada broto de los labios del castaño mientras, a fuerzas, era llevado por Steve al interior de la mansión. A sus espaldas, los demás Vengadores ‒ _en estados más aceptables que el millonario_ ‒ les seguían de cerca con pasos cansados. Ninguno había querido contestar las palabras del castaño, a quien el Capitán había arrastrado cuando pudo notar con facilidad que hacía varias copas sobrepaso su límite; ignorando la _obscena_ hora a la que estaban volviendo a la mansión.

—La fiesta termino, Stark. Y la noche ya se termina— rebatió el rubio, dejando finamente al millonario sobre el sillón, el cual solo atino a reír a carcajadas antes de intentar pararse —. Ni lo intentes—

—Oh, vamos ¿ninguno quiere un trago? Yo aún quiero, y _puedo_ , con uno más—

—Claro, uno más y llegas al coma etílico— se burló el arquero al tiempo que se dejaba caer pesadamente en otro de los sillones. La broma, en sí, no había hecho más que sacar pequeñas sonrisas en los presentes y una pronunciada mueca en el Capitán que, aun, intentaba detener al castaño de acercarse al pequeño bar de la sala. Todos estaban cansados, agotados y, conscientes, de que en la mañana la más profunda y cruel cruda los esperaba. Solo deseaban que esta se retrasara tanto como podía.

—Es mejor irnos ya a dormir. ¿No querías disfrutar de Brasil? En tu estado no lo harás— como la voz de la razón, Steve intentaba razonar _pacíficamente_ con el castaño quien, entre pucheros y muecas, intentaba esquivarlo inútilmente —. Todos, deberíamos irnos a dormir— agregó el rubio dando una mirada general en la que, claramente, les daba la libertad de irse y no lidiar con el caprichoso y berrinchudo millonario al cual aún le obstruía el paso.

Y no le tomo mucho a los presentes darse cuenta del mensaje, porque lentamente la sala fue siendo desocupada por todos que, entre sonrisas divertidas y bromas hacia Stark ‒ _quien por mas ebrio que estuviera podía devolverlas igual de rápido_ ‒ se fueron perdiendo entre el interminable pasillo de las habitaciones. Con algunos murmullos entre sí, sus expresiones de cansancio lentamente se dejaban ver, dando finalmente el paso a la necesidad de un descanso prolongado, deseando poder recuperar la energía que en la fiesta se había perdido. Algunos, tal vez inseguros, habían dado una última mirada en la sala donde el Capitán aún se veía en la tarea de lidiar con el castaño para poder llevarlo a la cama; Pepper, siendo la última en caminar hacia el pasillo, había lanzado una significativa mirada hacia ambos hombres, casi como preguntándole al rubio si no era mejor ayudarle con el caprichoso hombres. Sin embargo la sonrisa tranquilizadora que recibió fue suficiente para continuar su camino un poco más relajada. Después de todo el único sobrio y en estado para tratar con un ebrio Tony era Steve. En pocos minutos, en la sala solo habían quedado Steve y Tony, quienes aún frente a sofá, parecían estarse observando detenidamente, casi a un paso de calcular los movimientos del contrario. Poco paso para que los labios del castaño se curvaran en una seductora sonrisa, envolviendo sus brazos en torno al cuello de su pareja que ‒ _aun inseguro sobre la estabilidad del menor_ ‒ le había estado sosteniendo de las caderas.

—Vamos, te llevare a la cama, Tony— intentado empujarlo suavemente, el rubio había empezado a caminar por el camino que los demás miembros habían tomado, queriendo llevar tan pacíficamente al castaño como este le permitiera.

—Capi, que palabras tan indecentes, no lo tomaba como alguien tan directo— se burló el castaño, abrazándose con más fuerza. Demasiado relajado, jocoso, imperturbable; sus gestos en una continua y eterna mueca de burla, sonriente, exaltada. No era de extrañar, sus pupilas sutilmente dilatadas, con aquel brillo que tan bien conocía el rubio, provocándole un suspiro.

—Tony, no empieces— con una sutil mueca, intentando disimular el sutil sonrojo, finalmente lo hizo caminar hacia la habitación. Entre tropiezos y enredos, casi tentando al rubio a tomarlo sobre su hombro para hacer más fácil la tarea. Porque lo que tomaba apenas unos minutos, esta vez se había extendido; y es que el castaño no había facilitado la tarea. A cada paso de sus labios salía una pequeña carcajada que, en ocasiones, las compartía con besos y mordidas en la mandíbula y cuello de su pareja; el cual aún intentaba mantenerlos en equilibrio y seguir avanzando —. ¡Tony, por dios!— al fin entrando en la habitación, Steve con suerte había podido sujetarse de la pared para no caer, aunque no fue el caso del castaño, que cayó sobre la cama en una divertida risilla.

—¿Qué pasa, Capi?¿No te quedas conmigo esta noche?— sentándose en su lugar en la cama, el castaño no había desaprovechado la oportunidad de atraparlo una vez más entre sus brazos, evitando que se fuera. Aunque el bien sabía que si el rubio quisiera irse, ni toda su fuerza podría detenerlo, pero no lo había hecho; _punto a su favor_. Y no es que estuviera tan ebrio como todos creían, bien, si, estaba borracho, había tomado más de lo que pensó en un principio, pero no perdió la consciencia ¿no? Entonces no tendría por qué retenerse o reprimirse. Y en _ese preciso instante_ lo único que se le antojaba era tener al rubio Capitán en su cama —. Podrías hacerme compañía. ¿Sabes? Aun odio dormir solo— murmuro tirando de la camisa ajena para inclinarlo sobre su cuerpo, comenzando a repartir besos, sutiles, apenas perceptibles sobre su cuello.

—Stark, estas ebrio. No— Steve, quien no había querido hacer un uso excesivo de su fuerza con su pareja, había intentado mantener la compostura. Y no es que no haya lidiado con Tony en ese estado antes. Solo él sabía cuántas veces, la única diferencia es que en esta ocasión había otras seis personas repartidas por la casa que _no_ deberían siquiera saber eso. Y sabía que si en la mañana los encontraban, Tony no tendría reparo alguno en echarle toda la culpa haciéndole el berrinche de su vida —. Ya basta, tienes que descansar—

—No quiero—

Separándose apenas para poder verse cara a cara, ambos parecieron perderse en sus propios pensamientos durante instantes. Momentos en los que sus cuerpos parecieron actuar a propia voluntad, al menos en la parte de Tony, quien no había esperado más para unir finalmente sus labios con los del rubio, mordiéndolos y succionándolos mientras tiraba de este sobre su cuerpo. Antes de que alguno realmente fuera consciente, la idea de ser discretos se perdía entre la necesidad y el deseo, deshaciéndose de los pensamientos así como de la ropa que se perdía en la inmensidad de la habitación.

Suerte para ellos que Steve había logrado cerrar la puerta al entrar.

 _ **[—]**_

Bien, tarde, si, lo sé. Lo siento. ¡Pero! Tengo una escusa valida, creo, se supone.

Bueno, la universidad no ha estado precisamente relajada luego de las vacaciones, sin contar que me he metido en un proyecto personal que me ha consumido —bueno, varios proyectos— ¿alguno sabe lo que es el rolplay? Ya saben, foros de rol, juegos de rol y esas cosas ¿lo conoces? ¿Lo hacen? Simple curiosidad.

En fin, un capitulo que, creo, es más largo que los anteriores. Y divertido, nada como un Stark borracho como para terminar el capítulo ¿no creen? (?). Bueno, espero les haya gustado, lo disfrutaran, me vuelvo a disculpar por el retraso, intentare —intentare— que no vuelva a pasar. Una vez más _**gracias por sus comentarios**_ , lo cual me hizo sentir mal por no subir este capítulo antes… y la verdad ni siquiera debería estar aquí, aún tengo un trabajo que terminar para entrega final pero _el Stony lo vale._

Eso es todo por esta ocasión. ¡Un saludo!


End file.
